Getting to know you
by AR -Erithius
Summary: This is AU, Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is aloud good or bad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Author's Notes: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the

owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship

or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is aloud good or bad I don't mind.

I want to say thanks to my Bata reader

It was a very busy day at Faith's bookstore, customers were coming in left and right and the little kids were running around wild, trying to throw every book off of the shelves. It was really getting on her nerves because she was the one that had to pick up every single book when those munchkins were done. She counted to ten in her head and headed to pick up the books when she suddenly bumped into something. Since she wasn't expecting that she fell right on her ass.

"Hey watch where you're walking!" Faith said in a very impatient tone.

"Don't talk to me like that, you were the one that wasn't looking" the blonde woman in front of her said.

As Faith looked up she saw the most beautiful hazel eyes she could ever imagine. The girl had long blonde hair, a heart shaped face, and the cutest button nose. "Wait a minute did I just think her nose was cute! God working in a bookstore has made me soft".

"Are you just going to sit there looking at me or do you need help getting up?"

Faith accepted her helping hand and stood up, " Sorry I was a bitch to you it's just working here is not easy some times; how may I help you?"

"Oh, you work here?"

"Yeah I do. Actually I'm the manager, but today we didn't have a lot of people working, so I pretty much have to do everything".

"Ok, can you tell me were your best fiction books are"?

"Sure, um……lets see, you take a left were it says biography and keep going until you get to the back. It will say fiction on the top shelf."

"Ok thanks…….Faith." The blonde said while squinting her eyes to see the nametag.

"Sure" Faith breathed out in a whisper, she watched as the as the blonde walked away and was again amazed by her beauty. As she shook her head, Faith started thinking "I am never going to get her. She is totally straight." She picked up all of the books that had been knocked off the shelves and went to the counter. About 20 minutes later the blonde was back, with three books in her hand.

Faith offered a smile and took the book out of her hand. Their fingers touched and she shivered. Brown eyes meet hazel ones to be quickly retreated downwards. Faith scanned the books and said "Thanks for shopping at F and G's books…… Dr. Summers". Said Faith as she looked at the blondes' credit card and saw

"Oh, you can call me Buffy if you like, and Dr. Summers makes me look old".

"Well you certainly don't look old to me, you are really beautiful" Faith said, causing

Buffy to blush.

"Um……thanks," Buffy said and hurriedly got her bag with the books and left.

When Faith looked down on the counter she saw a purse and picked it up. She looked inside to see who's it was and saw that it was Buffy's. She looked up to see if the blonde was still there, but found she was already long gone. Faith started thinking through her options. She could either call her or go to her house and give it to her personally and try to ask her out.

Author's Notes: What do you think? Is it good or bad


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Archive: Somewhere

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Author's Notes: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is allowed good or bad! I don't mind. I want to say thanks to my Beta reader you have been a great help tked99. And I also want to give a big thanks to everbody that reviewed (CBscifiJUNKY, evilduckk, mysthic-lionheart, andMar-Mar Superstar)

Previously: When Faith looked down on the counter she saw a purse and picked it up. She looked inside to see who's it was and saw that it was Buffy's. She looked up to see if the blonde was still there, but found she was already long gone. Faith started thinking through her options. She could either call her or go to her house and give it to her personally and try to ask her out. When the store closed, Faith made her decision. Tomorrow she was going to go to Buffy's house and give her, her purse and try and get a date out of the whole deal. So she went home that night with alot in her mind, trying to think of how to approach Buffy and ask her out.

The next day Faith woke up and went through her morning routine of brushing her teeth and showering to go to work. Today she had more people working at her store so she could get a few extra minutes to go to Buffy's apartment and give her, her purse. Faith was very nervous about the whole thing and she kept looking at the clock every five minutes to check if it was the proper time to go to Buffy's place. She figuredat the third glance at the clock that the time wouldn't move quickly if she didn't keep busy so she started wpoking. It was 1:00 and she told Kate one of her best employees to watch the store while she was out.

Faith got in her 2004 Toyota Solara and got out her map to find the place. After 45 minutes of asking directions because she was terrible with maps she found Buffy lived in a very beautiful condo. She parked in the parking lot and got out of her car with Buffy's purse and did a quick check of her outfit and made sure everything was fine. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for about a minute when the door opened.

When the door opened a man appeared. He was tall, dark and handsome but not really her type. The first thing that comes to her mind is she got the wrong address so she asks.

"Do you know where Buffy Summers lives?" She asks

"Yes, she lives right here do you want me to get her?" He said with a very uninterested look.

"Well….um…….No just tell her she left her purse in my book store."

"Ok, thanks…bye." he said as he shut the door in her face. Faith looked very disappointed and went back to her car. She sat there for a minute before thinking she was stupid for thinking she even had a chance with the beautiful blonde woman. As she pulled out of the parking lot, the apartment door opened and Buffy looked out as the car pulled out.

Faith arrived at her bookstore looking very down. She worked until it was time to close and she then went home, only to go out clubbing till midnight and pass out on her bed.

The next morning she woke up with a major hangover from all the drinking she had done the night before. She got up only to run to the bathroom and throw up all of the things her stomach consumed last night. Since the bookstore wasn't open, she took her time in showering and spent the rest of her day in front of the TV watching cartoons and reality TV shows. At 9:00, she decided to go to her favorite club and try to find someone to bring home.

When she arrived at the club, it was full of people dancing and drinking. She decided to get a drink, so she went to the bar and ordered two shots of vodka. She drank both in one gulp and went to the dance floor. In no time at all she got lost in the music and closed her eyes as her hips moved to the rhythm of the song. Little did she know that a certain blonde was at the bar watching her dance. As the song ended to a slower one, Faithstopped dancingand walked back to the bar. She just finished ordering two more shots of vodka, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Nice moves. Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

As Faith turned around she was met face to face with Buffy. "um…….It just comes naturally I guess."

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" Asked Buffy.

"Not at all" said Faith with a smirk

"So………." Buffy said.

So…….." Faith said.

"Thanks for giving me my purse back. I was going crazy looking for it"

"Oh, your welcome. It was my pleasure."

"So is the guy I met at the door your boyfriend?" Faith asked because she wanted to know if she still had a chance with the blonde.

"Angel? God no he is like a brother to me. We have been friends since high school."

"Cool, do you want something to drink? I'm buying."

"Sure, I'll have a Malibu and coke." Buffy said to the bartender.

"So how is the bookstore doing? Did you finally get any extra help, so you won't have to do all the work?"

"Well, I usually do have a lot of help. The two people that were suppose to work were both sick so I had to do pretty much everything." Faith said as their drinks arrived. They drank their drinks until Faith asked

"How are you doing in your job, Doc?"

"Well it is going pretty well, all things considered."

As one of Faith's favorite songs started, Faith asked "Do you want to dance?"

Buffy nodded her head they headed to the dance floor and started dancing. As they were dancing, they kept moving closer and closer to each other, to the point were every now and then, their hands brushed up against each other and both of them shivered at the contact that sent little shocks of pleasure down south but neither tried to move away. When the song ended and a slower one started, they stared at each other and they both blushed and moved away and went to the bar. When they sat down, Buffy's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and started to talk. Five minutes later, when she hung up the phone, she says she had to go.

"Bye" she says as she leans down and kisses Faith's cheek

"Thanks for the drink andsee you around" she says as she gets up and leaves.

After Buffy leaves, Faith runs her fingers over the spot were Buffy had kissed her and she had the biggest grin on her face that you could ever imagine. Faith stayed at the club for another hour before going home. That night she lay in bed wondering when she was going to see Buffy again.

Author's note: Hopefully this chap didn't suck lol. Please Please Please review all comments are appreciated and once again thanks to everyone that reviewed made me feel all warm inside lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Rating: M maybe not sure at this point

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Author's Notes: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is allowed good or bad I don't mind. I want to say thanks to my Beta reader. You have been a great help tked99.Also thanks to paigemaster, mythic-lionheart, and titanway16 for reviewing you guys are what make me keep writting. Please keep reviewing lol

Previously: "Bye" she says as she leans down and kisses my cheek "and thanks for the drink, see you around" she says as she gets up a leaves. When Buffy leaves Faith runs her fingers over the spot were Buffy had kissed her and she had the biggest grin on her face you could ever imagine. Faith stayed at the club for another hour before going home, that night she lay in bed wondering when she was going to see Buffy again.-

It has been a week since Faith has seen Buffy and she is starting to get very anxious. She is beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong, but then what did the kiss on the cheek mean. Things at the book store have been really hectic lately so she didn't really have time to ponder too much on the subject. It was Friday and she was very tired and was waiting for the last remaining customer to leave. She went to her office to check when the next shipment of new books would come when she heard the bell of the front door ring, signaling that someone was at the door.

Faith was about to tell who ever was at the door to fuck off and that they were closed, but instedshe was confronted with the blonde beauty that had been haunting all of her dreams lately. All of her thoughts were completely forgotten at that moment.

"Hi Faith how are you doing?" Said Buffy in a very enthusiastic tone.

"Um……. I, I'm fine and you?" Faith finally was able to say.

"Good………I know you are closed, but I just wanted to see if you had any plans later. I mean if you're not busy or anything maybe we could grab some coffee or something?" Buffy asked suddenly, feeling very self conscious.

"Yeah……….sure I just need to get my jacket and we can go." Faith said with a slight smirk on her lips as she walked to her office to get her jacket.

When Faith put on her jacket she went back to Buffy and said "ok, let's go". They both started walking and were both very nervous and didn't talk the whole way to the coffee shop. When they got there they both ordered their drinks and sat down, they wereboth still looking very nervous.

"So………. were you born here in Sunnydale? Asked Buffy.

"Nope, I was born in Boston and lived there till I was 18 and then my mom and I went to live here. Were you born here?"

"No, I was born in LA and then moved here when my parents divorced and stayed with my mom." Buffy said looking a little upset

"Sorry" Faith said thinking how stupid she was for making the blonde upset.

"That's ok it's not like it's your fault." Buffy said with a sweet smile.

"Well I kind of know how bad it is having your parents divorce. My dad walked out on us when I was 12 and I took it pretty hard. But looking back at it now, it was for the better."

"Yeah……..well lets see how old are you?" Asked the blonde.

"I am 29 and feeling extremely old and you?" Faith asked with a slight chuckle

"I am 30." Buffy said as the waitress put their drinks on the table.

When their coffee arrived they stopped talking and started drinking, looking at each other tentatively. Suddenly Buffy's cell phone went off, they both slightly jumped at the sudden noise. Buffy looked at Faith and gave her an apologetic look before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Asked Buffy

"You did what! I can't believe you. You idiot, you knew the plumber was coming today and still you decided to go out and do what ever you want." Buffy said in an annoyed tone.

After a few minutes of talking on her phone, she finally hung up, closed her eyes and started to whisper from one to ten. As she opened her eyes and looked at Faith she said "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's ok, what happened any way you sound really stressed?" Asked Faith with a bemused smile on her face at how cute Buffy looked when she was mad.

"Nothing just that Angel is an idiot and forgot to wait for the plumber for the third timethis week." said Buffy.

"That sucks. Well do you want another coffee, it's on me. Maybe that will relive your stress." Faith said trying to make her feel better.

"No, I am paying for the whole thing. I was the one who asked you to come here anyway." said Buffy with a smile back on here face.

"That's ok. It's my pleasure to have coffee with such a gorgeous and charming women like yourself." Faith said with out even noticing until it was too late and started to blush

" thanks but really let me pay I was the one who invited you."

"Ok, if you insist." Faith said with a delectable smile on her face.

They talked for hours telling each other about their hopes, lives, and dreams. When they acknowledged it was starting to get dark, they couldn't believe they had been talking this much, especially Faith because she was never a talker. They finished their now cold coffee and both started to get up. As Buffy took out her purse, Faith said that they should both pay half and that it was only fair. When Buffy finally agreed, she called a cab while Faith only had a short distance to walk to get home.

"Do you mind if I wait for the cab with you?" Asked Faith

"Not at all, thanks." said Buffy

They both continued to talk until the cab got there, When the cab arrived, Faith opened the door for Buffy to get in. When the blonde was about to go she turned and looked at Faith.

"Thanks for another wonderful night. I hope to see you soon." Buffy said as she leaned in and gave Faith a lingering kiss on her cheek

"Um……um your welcome it was my pleasure" said Faith as she watched Buffy get in the cab, and drive away. Faith looked very disoriented for a second before she regained her composure and started to walk home with a very goofy smile on her face.

Authors note: So what do you guys think? I want reviews people I am begging here gets on hands and knees

AR 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Rating: M I think, I am not sure

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Author's Notes: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is aloud good or bad I don't mind. I want to say thanks to titanway16, paigemaster, mythic-lionheart, Mar-Mar Superstar, anon,CBscifiJUNKY, PaigieHalliwell, and Kim for reviewing my story

-means Faith is thinking

_**Be warned this was not Bata read, so it might have a lot of missed spelled words**_

**Previously**: They both continued to talk until the cab got there, when the cab arrived Faith opened the door for Buffy to get in when the blonde was about to get she turned and said. Thanks for another wonderful night, hope to see you soon Buffy said as she leaned in and gave Faith a lingering kiss on her cheek. Um……um your welcome it was my pleasure said Faith as she washed Buffy get in the cab, and drive away. Faith looked very disoriented for a second before she regained her composure and started to walk home with a very goofy smile on her face.

The next day Faith woke up with an extra spring in her step and went through her morning routine. It was a wonderful day out side, the sun shined in a incredulous manner and everything was right in the world for Faith. Until she started thinking about the date with Buffy **-**was it a date or does she just wants to be my friend, I really need to find out if it was a date but how? I know! Maybe I can ask her out like on a real date, but what if she doesn't think of me in that way, I would have made a complete ass out of my self but I really want to be with her and that is saying something because I usually am the fuck'em and dump'em type but I want a relationship with her she is just so breathtakingly beautiful and alluring with her long blonde hair and that angelic face, sense when do I talk like this GOD! I am turning into such a pussy and I haven't even got some, that is if I can get any-.

Faith sat down on her couch and started flipping through channels, when she stopped to a show she liked and started watching it. Not long after that she started to fall asleep with the stunning blonde on her mind. Faith was awakened to a knock on her door, she got up with her messy hair and opened the door to find her ex at the door.

"Who was that girl you were with yesterday?" Asked the fuming women

"One, it isn't any of your business and two we are not together any more so I can do anything I want, so would you please leave me alone" asked Faith in an irritated voice

"Don't tell me what we had didn't mean anything to you" asked the women

"Look, I am sorry for what I did to you I was drunk and I didn't think straight, I really didn't want to hurt your feeling but I was drunk and it was a onetime sort of deal sorry" said Faith

"You can't do this to me Faith I loved you ever sense I laid eyes on you" said the now hysterical women

"I am sorry that it had to happen this way, but I am sure you will find love with some other person but I am not that person" said Faith

"You bitch" said the women and slap Faith for all she was worth and stumped off, Faith stood there in shock she wasn't expecting the girl to react that way. She stood at the door rubbing her reddened cheek and after a few minutes went inside, she sat back down kinda stunned about what just happend when her stomach started rumbling, she went to the fridge to find it was empty she groaned and grab her wallet and keys and headed out the door. She got into her car a drove off not knowing that her ex was watching her.

When she got to the store she went from shelf to shelf and got what she needed, when she accidentally bumped into another cart, as Faith looked up to say sorry she was met with the eyes of a familiar blonde

"We have to stop meeting like this" said Buffy with a glamorous smile on her face

"Hi Buffy, sorry about that didn't mean to………how are you doing?" Asked Faith

"Fine, and you?" Asked Buffy

"Ok I guess" said Faith

"So………um do you shop here a lot" asked Buffy trying to make conversation

"Yeah, yeah I was running out of things to eat so here I am" Faith said looking nervous, she was trying to built up the courage to ask her out. Suddenly there was a very uncomfortable silence between them -ok I have to ask her now or I will never do it- Faith thought

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?" Faith blurted out

"What? I can't understand you" said Buffy looking very bewildered

"Um……um…… would you like to go on a date with me?" Asked Faith slower this time

"Oh…… sure I would love to" said Buffy with a dazzling smile

"Really?" Faith said not believing it

"Sure... where do you want to go?" Asked Buffy hesitating a little

"Um……I haven't thought that far ahead" said Faith without noticing until it was to late a she started blushing

Buffy laughed slightly and said "what about if we go see a movie today, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah sure which theater?" Asked Faith thinking she was acting like a total dork

"Do you know the theater that is right around the corner?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah, sure…….um do you want me to pick you up?" Asked Faith uncertain

"If you want to" said Buffy suddenly very shy

"Ok, I am going to pick you up at 7:00 if that's ok?" Asked Faith

"Sure... see you at 7 bye" said Buffy walking away

"Bye" said Faith while taking an eye full of the blondes shapely behind

Authors note: What do you guys think? Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: M I think not sure 

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Author's Notes: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is aloud good or bad I don't mind. I want to say thanks to my Bata reader you have been a great help tked99. Also thanks to mythic-lionheart, azninsomneac, scifiJUNKY, and Tsuki no Miko

>means Faith is thinking

**Previously:**

"Um……um…… would you like to go on a date with me?" Faith asked slower this time

"Oh…… sure I would love to." Buffy said with a dazzling smile

"Really?" Faith said not believing it

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Um……I haven't thought that far ahead." Faith said without noticing,

until it was too late and she started to blush.

Buffy laughed slightly and said "what about if we go see a movie

today, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, sure which theater?" Faith asked thinking she was acting likea total dork

"Do you know the theater that is right around the corner?"

"Yeah, sure…….um do you want me to pick you up?" Faith asked uncertain.

"If you want to." Buffy said, suddenly very shy

"Ok, I am going to pick you up at 7:00, if that's ok?"

"Sure, see you at 7. Bye." Buffy said walking away

"Bye" Faith said while taking an eye full of the blonde's shapely behind

* * *

As Faith drove home she started to think Oh man. I can't believe I asked her out and she said yes. God, I hope I don't act like total idiot and start to stutter. I am usually more calm and smooth when it comes to these things, but it is just so different because I really want to get to know her. She inspires so many feelings in me and she is just so fucking hot.> She got home in record time and she only had a few hours until she had her date with Buffy. As she got to her apartment she saw someone trying to get in. 

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Faith said furiously. The person that was trying to get in her apartment turned around and Faith discovered that is was her ex.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Lizzy?"

"Um………um……..I just waiting for you to get home?" Lizzy said sheepishly.

"Ok, I've had it with you stalking me and following me around! This is the last straw. Will you fucking LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Faith you know you don't mean that I love you please don't leave me." Lizzy said, looking like she was about to cry.

"I am sorry but this has to stop now. I am just not in love with you!" Faith said quickly, walking in to her apartment and shutting the door on the girl.

"You haven't heard the last of me Faith I know you love me!" Lizzy said as she walked out of the apartment building"

Faith closed the door and leaned against it looking a bit worried about her own safety. That girl is crazy. What am I going to do with Lizzy? She is just not comprehending that I don't love her. What am I going to do?> Faith walked over to the couch and sat down. All of a sudden, she remembered that she had a date with Buffy and stood up and sprinted to her room with a big smile on her face.

After a few hours of picking out what to wear and showering, she was ready to go. She sat down on her couch and turned on the TV and waited until it was 6:43, which gave her more than enough time to arrive at Buffy's apartment. When it was time, she got up, sprayed some perfume on and headed out the door to meet her delightful date. She got in her car and made it to Buffy's apartment just in time. She got out of her car and nervously knocked on the door. After about the third knock someone answered.

"Hi Faith." Buffy said shyly.

"Hi Buffy. You look stunning!" Faith said, giving her a lust filled gaze.

"Oh…… Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Buffy said slightly blushing.

"Thanks. So, are you ready to cum I…I mean go?" Faith said, a little embarrassed by the comment.

"Sure um……let me get my jacket." Buffy saidwhile going inside and grabbing her jacket.

"Let's go." Buffy said while heading outside.

"Sure, my car is over there." Faith said as she and Buffy headed to the car. Their hands slightly brushed against each other and they both shivered. When they got to the car, Faith opened up the door for Buffy to get in and then she went to the driver's side and got in too. The car ride was kind of silent because both of them were very nervous. When they got there Faith asked

"So, what do you want to see?"

"Um…….let's see." Buffy said while looking at her options. While Buffy was doing that, Faith took a moment to ogle her. All of a sudden Buffy turned her gaze on her and Faith knew she just got caught. Faith blushed and looked somewhere else with a smirk on her face. After several moments Buffy decided.

"So do you want to watch Identity?" Asked Buffy

"Sure, whatever you want." Faith said while going to the tickets. When she bought them she asked

"Do you want popcorn or anything?"

"Um…..popcorn and a diet coke please."

"Sure, give me minute to buy it and we can go see the movie." Faith said with a brilliant smile on her face. She went to the counter and bought the popcorn and the coke. When she got back to Buffy and handed her what she bought they headed inside. They sat down near the back and waited for the movie to start.

"So have you seen this movie before Faith?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah it's great."

"Oh…you know you could have told me and I could have chosen another movie"

"Its ok. I don't mind seeing it again. Anyway, I didn't understand what happened at the end."

"Ok, as long as you want to see it."

The movie started right after Buffy answered, but Faith didn't really pay it any attention because she kept looking at Buffy's beautiful face and gorgeous body. She was getting really turned on. "Man I have got to stop looking at her or I am just going to get turned on even more." Suddenly she felt Buffy taking her hand. She looked at Buffy only to find Buffy staring intensely at the movie screen. Faith smirked and squeezed Buffy's hand to get her attention. When Buffy turned around to face her, Faith quickly kissed Buffy on the cheek and turned to stare at the movie screen. Buffy smiled at the Faith's gesture and started to make patterns on Faith's hand with her thumb.

As the movie went on, it got to really scary parts and Buffy turned and shielded her eyes by putting her face on Faith's chest. Every time Buffy did that Faith kept getting more aroused. This happened a few more times until finally Faith just put her arms around Buffy in an effort to keep her there and Buffy was more than happy to please. When the movie ended they broke apart already missing each other's warmth. As they walked out of the theater Faith asked

"Um…..would you like to walk in the park?"

"Ok" Buffy said and discretely grabbed Faith's hand. Faith was not really shocked by the act and accepted the warmth that it brought her. The full moon was shining over them as they walked along the nearby park. As they walked, Faith looked at Buffy and had her breath taken away momentarily by Buffy's beauty. Her face had an angelic glow and her eyes sparkled like a restless fire on a cold December night. As Faith was admiring Buffy's allure she didn't realize that she had stopped walking.

"Faith you ok?"

"………… Huh?"

"You ok?" Buffy asked with a slightly amused smirk on her face.

"Yeah…….yeah, I'm fine." Faith said.

"You sure you seamed to space out on me there for a second."

"Oh, sorry." Faith said while blushing slightly

"Its ok. Do you want to go? It's getting kind of cold out here." Buffy said slightly shivering.

"Sure……here you can have my jacket." Faith said, while taking it off and putting it delicately on Buffy's shoulders.

"Thanks" said Buffy appreciating the gesture.

They started walking to the car and made a bit of small talk. They got in the car and drove off and after a few minutes they made it to Buffy's apartment. As Faith got out of the car, she went around and opened the door for Buffy.

"Thanks" Buffy said, as they walked up to the front door of her apartment. When they stopped, they were both very nervous.

"So……………" Buffy said.

"So…………" Faith said.

"I had a really great time with you tonight, Faith."

"Um, thanks. I really enjoyed your company." Faith said with a brilliant smile.

"Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" Asked Buffy.

"Sure I would love to."

"Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Buffy said.

Before Buffy could turn, Faith leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first, they were both very hesitant but as Faith flickered her tongue on Buffy's lower lip, she was granted access and the kissed deepened as tongues explored mouths and hands started roaming bodies. They had to break the heated kiss from lack of oxygen. When they broke apart, both of them were slightly panting.

"Wow" Buffy breathed out.

"Yeah, wow" Faith said in the same breathless way.

"That was incredible Wow, I have never felt this way." Buffy said, while looking at Faith intently.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Faith said, as she leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips, this one more urgent and needy. After a few seconds they broke apart again.

"Well um……..I guess I'll see you tomorrow for coffee at 7:00 right?" Faith asked.

"Yeah……….yeah." Buffy said with a slightly dazed look.

"Good……..um goodnight. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye." Faith said, as she leaned in for another kiss, only this one was a slight peck on the lips and quickly headed to her car.

"Bye" whispered Buffy, still in a daze.

Author's Note: So what do you think guys? reviews are greatly appreciated so don't be afraid to review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them 

Rating: M soon

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Summary: This is AU. Buffy is a Psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship? This is my first time writing a fic so it might be a little crappy. All criticism is allowed good or bad, I don't mind.

Author's Notes: This chapter is going to changes POV once or twice. I would also like to thank everybody that reviewed!(Krystal , mythic-lionheart, azninsomneac, vampirewidow,ful-of-faith, ashley,dreamst8, rebelyell11339, anonymous of anonymous, and TRUefullyFAITHcrazy

> Means someone is thinking

Previously: "Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow?" Asked Buffy.

"Sure I would love to."

"Ok. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then," Buffy said.

Before Buffy could turn, Faith leaned in and kissed her on the lips. At first they were both very hesitant. But as Faith flicked her tongue on Buffy's lower lip, she was granted access and the kissed deepened as tongue's explored mouths and hands started roaming bodies. They had to break the heated kiss from lack of oxygen. When they broke apart, both of them were slightly panting.

"Wow" Buffy breathed out.

"Yeah, wow" Faith said in the same breathless way.

"That was incredible! Wow, I have never felt this way." Buffy said, while looking at Faith intently.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Faith said, as she leaned in and gave her another kiss on the lips, this one more urgent and needy. After a few seconds they broke apart again.

"Well um……..I guess I'll see you tomorrow for coffee at 7:00 right?" Faith asked.

"Yeah……….yeah." Buffy said with a slightly dazed look.

"Good……..um goodnight. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Bye." Faith said, as she leaned in for another kiss, only this one was a slight peck on the lips and quickly headed to her car.

"Bye" whispered Buffy, still in a daze.

* * *

The next morning Faith woke up with a goofy grin on her face. She looked at the clock on her bedside table and was surprised when she saw it was 6:47 and she was supposed to meet Buffy at 7. As quick as a flash, Faith got out of bed and practically ran to the bathroom, but without even knowing it, she tripped on one of her tennis shoes and fell face first on the floor Great! You idiot that's what you get for being such a slob. God, I'm going to be late I better hurry>. With new determination, Faith got off the floor and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. When Faith was ready to go, it was already 7:00. She quickly grabbed her car keys and sprinted out the door, got her car and drove off in a hurry. She couldn't wait to see the golden haired angel that was constantly on her mind. What she didn't see, was Lizzy following her in her own car. 

POV: Lizzy

Where is she going? She is in a hurry this morning! Well, I want to know what my Faithy is doing so I'm going to follow her. She followed Faith, making sure she wasn't getting too close so that Faith wouldn't notice her. After about five minutes drive, Faith parked her car and got out. Why would she be in a hurry to go to a coffee shop? She asked herself, while parking her car on the other side of the street were she had a clear view of Faith. What she saw made her furious. Her Faithy was with that blonde bimbo again.

That bitch trying to steal my Faith. What she saw next made her even more angry. It was Faith and that blonde bitch kissing. How dare she, I love her and she is kissing someone else>. Lizzy thought while a lonely tear fell down her face I love her! I love her and she should be mine. That blonde bitch doesn't love her like I do> Lizzy thought while punching her steering wheel " I'm going to show my Faithy that I am the one she loves. Just wait and see." She said quietly to herself, while getting out of the car and walking towards the coffee shop.

POV: Faith

I drive towards the coffee shop as fast as I can. When I finally got there, I get out of my car and walk into the coffee shop. As soon I set foot into the coffee shop, I see her sitting patiently waiting. I walk up to her feeling a little nervous.

"Hi Buffy! Sorry I'm late" I said with a small grin on my face.

"Hi Faith. That's ok, I just got here myself" said Buffy in a perky voice. I looked at Buffy's coffee and saw that it was almost empty and that there was no smoke or foam. Which meant, she was probably here for a longer time than she was letting on.

"Really B?" I said raising an eyebrow accusingly.

"Yeah" Buffy said blushing a little knowing that Faith knew she had been lying.

"Ok whatever you say" I said trying to put on my best smile.

"Um…..ok" Buffy said while looking a bit uncomfortable. When I saw that she was getting a bit uncomfortable, I said the first thing that came to mind. Let's just say it was really stupid>.

"Can I kiss you?"

Um…….. Buffy said while looking around. Finally she said "ok sure."

We both leaned in until our lips finally met. It was as if we were both flying, man I've gotten way to sappy for my own good. But this feels so good, I can't help but be sappy. God she is so beautiful and…….. >My thought's were cut short, by Buffy flicking her tongue overmy lips trying to gain entrance. I eagerly accepted Buffy's tongue. It was an amazing kiss, as tongues danced against each other and explored each others mouth's. After a few long minutes we broke apart, both slightly panting.

"You are a great kisser" Buffy said dreamily

"Thanks" Faith said with a slight smirk on her lips

"So when do you have to go to work" asked Buffy

"Um….in about two………" Faith said but was cut off by a fuming Lizzy.

"How dare you kiss someone else Faith!" Lizzy said.

"What..." Faith said confused by Lizzy's sudden appearance.

"Don't act like you don't know Faith…….I love you and you go and suck face with this blonde bimbo" Lizzy said

"Hey don't talk like that to Buffy! And I keep telling you we're not together. Get that into your thick skull. We are not together and we never were together" Faith said ferociously.

"Don't lie to me Faith! You know you love me and not this……..this bitch!"

"I told you her name is Buffy, get it right you maniac. We were never together ok. I made a mistake. I was drunk and you know it" Faith said, as Buffy watched the whole display between the two.

"You love me Faith and you know it and I am going to show you that I do. Just wait and see, you will beg to be with me." Lizzy said, as she spun around on her heel and left, secretly plotting how to get Faith back.

There was a moment of silence between Buffy and Faith. In the mean time, Faith thought God how dare that psychotic bitch come here and tell me that I love her. This shit only ever happens to me!> Then Faith said the only words that came to mind at that moment

"I'm so sorry that happened."

"Who is she anyway? Buffy asked a little bewildered.

"Um……..she is just a girl I was with one night when I got drunk"

"Ok……….look maybe you need to work things out with her or whatever, so I'm going to leave…….see ya" Buffy said, as she got her things and left the coffee shop in a hurry.

Faith stood there frozen. She couldn't believe that, in one minute things went from amazing to awful. Man now I scared her away. Stupid Lizzy messing up my life…….I want to be with Buffy. I need to figure out a plan to get her bac>k Faith thought, while getting in her car and driving off to go to work. She would think of a plan to show Buffy that she wanted to be with her and only her.

Author's Note: What do you guys think? please review >pouts 


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Summary: This is AU. Buffy is a Psychologist and Faith is the owner of a book store. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship?

Author's Notes: I know I haven't posted a new chap in a while...sorry but I have had people hassling me to write more so here you go guys

-When its in italics it means Faith thoughts-

**Previously: **"You love me Faith and you know it and I am going to show you that I do. Just wait and see, you will beg to be with me." Lizzy said, as she spun around on her heel and left, secretly plotting how to get Faith back.

There was a moment of silence between Buffy and Faith. In the mean time, Faith thought God how dare that psychotic bitch come here and tell me that I love her. This shit only ever happens to me! Then Faith said the only words that came to mind at that moment

"I'm so sorry that happened."

"Who is she anyway? Buffy asked a little bewildered.

"Um……..she is just a girl I was with one night when I got drunk"

"Ok……….look maybe you need to work things out with her or whatever, so I'm going to leave…….see ya" Buffy said, as she got her things and left the coffee shop in a hurry.

Faith stood there frozen. She couldn't believe that, in one minute things went from amazing to awful. Man now I scared her away, stupid Lizzy messing up my life…….I want to be with Buffy. I need to figure out a plan to get her back Faith thought, while getting in her car and driving off to go to work. She would think of a plan to show Buffy that she wanted to be with her and only her.

* * *

All day Faith spent thinking about what she could do to get Buffy back, to show her that she wasn't just another one night thing, and that she really wanted this to work. Faith worked with little charisma, she was really missing Buffy and losing the hope of ever getting her back. When it was about time to close the book store Faith looked at the clock and saw that it was about 9:00 she sighed, tiered and sad. She turned off the lights and sent Helen home, Helen saw how sad she was and asked "Hey…..are you ok?" "Huh?...oh…yeah I'm ok" Faith said a bit distracted 

"Are you sure?... cause you know I could run the book store tomorrow if you want, you look like you need a break " Helen said

"Yeah…. I think that's what I need" Faith said with a sad smile on her face

"Ok so I'll cover for you tomorrow, get some rest Faith you don't look so hot" Helen said to Faith with a small and conferting smile while patting her back softly

"Thanks Helen what would I do with out you" Faith said with a slight smirk on her Faith

"Well I think your heart would break because you know you love me" Helen said smiling playfully at Faith

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" Faith said smiling at Helen

"Don't whatever me missy" Helen said trying to act tough

"Oh really, what are you going to do about it short stuff" Faith said and poked her side

"HEY! I am not short you take that back" Helen said offended

"Shorty shorty" Faith sang and laughed

"You are so annoying Faith" she said hitting Faith playfully on her arm

"Why in the world I work for you is beyond me" Helen said while rolling her eyes

"Well let me think……you work for me because you love checking my ass out every now and then, don't deny it" Faith said with a smirk on her face while she winked at her

"You wish Faith" Helen said and started making her way to the door

"What? You're leaving? Awwww don't tell me I have just discovered your big secret" Faith said playfully

"Whatever Faith, I am leaving now bye have a goodnight" Helen said and walked out the door

Faith shakes her head with a slight smile on her face and closes the bookstore, she gets in her car a drives slowly home while still trying to figure out how to get Buffy back, 20 minutes later she is home. She gets out of her car and walk to her apartment, she doesn't see a certain person lurking around in the shadows watching her.

Faith enters her apartment and instantly throws her self on the couch, the only problem is she misses and falls hard on her ass

"GOD DAMIT! My firkin ass"

Faith groans out in pain and sits there for a while _this firkin great, just great now my ass is permanently damaged sighs this has been the best fucking day ever_ Faith thinks as she gets up and limps a little with a hand on her butt to her bed. She lays down on her bed and starts thinking _ok my ass hurts like firkin hell, I am so restarted I can't believe I my ass missed the fucking couch god I am so pathetic sighs I still need to come up with a plan to get Buffy, hopefully my butt will be better by the time I have to get out of bed…….man what am I going to do about Buffy….well maybe I could like find out were she works or something and bring flowers or some romantic shit like that, that might show her I care…….. And then I could like plan a whole romantic day and stuff sighs that is going to cost some serious dough…… but its worth it_

"_She is worth it" _Faith said out loud as she drifted of into sleep with a goofy smile on her face

Faith woke up the next morning still feeling some pain on the behind; she woke up groaning a little and went through her morning routine. After she had a bath she went and made a few phone calls, after she finished that she went out and grabbed a bite to eat. Then she went to the book store, as soon as she entered the book store Helen was on her case

"What are you doing here Faith, it your day off today remember" Helen said

"Hey I am leaving soon short stuff, I just need to get something real quick" Faith said with a gentle smile and went to the counter to see if she still had Buffy's information. When she found what she was looking for her but it in her pocket and on her way out she said to Helen

"Hey Helen take a picture it will last longer". When she said that Helen turned beat red because she was caught openly looking Faith's ass. As soon as Faith got in her car she made some more calls to find out were Buffy worked at, after an hour or so she knew were Buffy worked at. Her plans were all set all she needed to do was to wait until tomorrow and hopefully Buffy would like what she had planned. That night Faith fell asleep hoping that Buffy would enjoy what she had planed for her.

* * *

Author's Note: I know this chap is very short...sorry, I also want to thank rebelyell11339, charmedloverloes, Charming Angel from S., CBscifiJUNKY, Tara101, azninsomneacand and special thanks to TRUefullyFAITHcrazy and Shadows of Faith for talkin me into updating THANKS GUYS! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

Summary: This is AU. Buffy is a Psychologist and Faith is the owner of a bookstore. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a

magnificent relationship? Author's note: I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed

* * *

Previously: As soon as Faith got in her car she made some more calls to find out were Buffy worked at, after an hour or so she knew were Buffy worked at. Her plans were all set all she needed to do was to wait until tomorrow and hopefully Buffy would like what she had planned. That night Faith fell asleep hoping that Buffy would enjoy what she had planed for her.

* * *

Faith woke up the next day with a new determination; she got out of bed and headed towards the shower. After a long shower, Faith got ready to go to Buffy's office and try and win her back. She put on her best outfit and did a quick check in the mirror to see that everything looked just right and headed out the door. After driving for 40 minutes and getting lost twice, Faith arrived at Buffy's office. With a nervous sigh she got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. As she entered the office, she was met with a beautiful brunette. 

"Hi, how may I help you today?" said the brunette with a polite smile

"Umm…I am looking for Doctor Summers" Faith asked a bit nervous

"Ok, you have an appointment Miss…" the brunette said

"Just call me Faith and umm no I don't have an appointment, but can I please just see her for a moment. I have something important I need to tell her." Faith said

"Miss… Faith all of her patient's have something important to say" the brunette said

"Look I am not a patient but I just need to tell her something important…please just let me see her." Faith said

"I am sorry, but if you don't have appointment you can't come in. I'm sorry." the brunette said, with an apologetic smile

"Look, if I don't talk to her now, I might lose her. Come on, let me go in…please." Faith practically begged

"What do you mean by lose her?" the brunette asked intrigued.

"Umm…well…." Faith tried to say, but the door to an office opened.

"What's going on here?" someone asked.

"Buffy, I really need to talk to you" Faith said

"Umm...I don't think that's a good idea Faith, I'm working" Buffy said nervous.

"Please Buffy, can we just talk for a minute?" Faith asked with a pleading look.

"Well, Dr. Summers you do kind of have the rest of the day free so…" the brunette said taking pity on Faith.

"Thanks a lot Michelle." Buffy muttered to herself looking at the brunette.

"Come on B, please" Faith pleaded.

"Fine…" Buffy said, with a sigh.

Buffy went back in her office and grabbed her stuff. She walked back out and headed towards the door with Faith following her. They started to head to Buffy's car but Faith stopped her.

"Why don't we go in my car…umm I kind of have something I want to show you" Faith said a bit nervously.

"What are you going to show me?" Buffy asked.

"Well umm….its kind of a surprise" Faith said looking down getting even more nervous.

"Ok, well…fine I'll go with you" Buffy said smiling gently at Faith, thinking she looked very cute when she was nervous.

"Ok, my car is right over there" Faith said as they started walking towards Faith's car.

When they got to the car Faith opened the door for Buffy. When Buffy got in, she walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. She started the car and started driving slowly towards her surprise. 10 minutes later Buffy asked

"SO… umm you don't work today?"

"No, the book store is not open on Wednesdays" Faith said.

"Oh ok, that's cool" Buffy said.

"Yeah……so umm, how have you been?" Faith asked.

"Ok I guess, you?" Buffy asked.

"I've been good" Faith answered.

An uncomfortable silence started up again. Faith started to get even more nervous as the seconds ticked by until Buffy said

"Look, umm I didn't mean to leave so promptly that day, its just I was kind of shocked".

"It's ok, you had every right to, but I just want you to know that umm...you are not a one night sort of thing" Faith said blushing a bit because she wasn't use to saying things like that.

"Oh ok…" Buffy said with a bit of a grin.

The rest of the trip was silent but it was a comfortable one. When they arrived at the spot Faith got out of the car first and opened the door for Buffy. When Buffy looked around, she was amazed they were in a park but it was a secluded area. She could see trees all around and the smell of fresh pine mixed with freshly cut grass. She could hear the birds chirping a beautiful tune and if she looked close enough she could see the squirrels playing up in a tree. Faith discretely slipped her hand in Buffy's and led her to where the picnic was.

"Wow Faith, this place is beautiful." Buffy said, sitting down on the picnic blanket.

"Yeah it is." Faith said, while also sitting down and looking around with a small and gentle smile.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked still looking around amazed.

"We are at Hill's park. When I was little, my parent's use to take me here and I thought it was the most amazing place ever." Faith said with a sad smile.

"You ok?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Faith said smiling at Buffy.

"The picnic looks wonderful too Faith." Buffy said.

"Thanks, so umm…" Faith was stuck she didn't know what to do or say next.

"Yes…" Buffy also didn't know what to say or do next.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know what to say next" Faith said, smiling sheepishly.

"Really? I don't know what to say either." Buffy said, blushing slightly.

"Do you know how cute you are when you blush?" Faith said, without even realizing she had.

"Thanks I guess." Buffy said, blushing even more.

"You look very beautiful today Buffy" Faith said, smiling wholeheartedly at Buffy.

"Thanks you, you don't look so bad yourself." Buffy said. still slightly blushing.

"Thanks." Faith said.

They sat there just looking out at the beautiful scenery. Faith looked at Buffy and her breath was momentarily taken away. Buffy looked so beautiful. The sun was hitting her face just right and her hair was flowing freely. Faith was mesmerized.

"Do I have something on my face?" Buffy asked, because of the way Faith was so intently staring at her.

"No, you're perfect." Faith whispered softly to herself.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"Umm….nothing, you don't have anything on your face" Faith said smiling softly at Buffy.

"Ok." Buffy said.

They sat there for hours, sometimes talking but mostly in silence. They sat there until the sun started setting and it started to get cold. Buffy shivered.

"Are you cold?" Faith asked.

"Yeah a little." Buffy said.

"Do you want to go? I have somewhere else I'd like to show you." Faith said.

"Umm…sure why not." Buffy said.

They both got up and walked towards the car. Faith was going to open the door, but so was Buffy. Their hands touched softly and they both looked at each other.

"Sorry." Faith said softly, while looking at Buffy in the eyes.

"It's ok…" Buffy whispered softly, while looking in Faith's deep whiskey colored eyes.

They leaned in closer and closer towards each other. Their lips were barely an inch apart when Faith asked in a very husky tone.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes" Buffy almost whimpered out.

Faith leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Buffy. The kiss was soft and sweet. When they broke apart, they both still had their eyes closed cherishing the kiss

"Wow." Buffy said, still in a daze.

"Yes I have to agree." Faith said.

To be continued…. :)

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to Know You

Summary: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a bookstore. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship?

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to a very very special  
person in my life smiles (Tu deves saver quien es mi prinsesa por  
que este capitulo es para ti) because I promised her I would post  
this chapter soon and I kind of took a very long time to actually  
post...sorry  
**

* * *

Previously: They leaned in closer and closer towards each other. Their lips were barely an inch apart when Faith asked in a very husky tone.**

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes" Buffy almost whimpered out.

Faith leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Buffy. The kiss was

soft and sweet. When they broke apart, they both still had their eyes

closed cherishing the kiss

"Wow." Buffy said, still in a daze.

"Yes I have to agree." Faith said.

* * *

They stayed for what seemed like hours staring into each other's eyes until a cool breeze caused Buffy to shiver again, breaking their eye contact. 

"Here, take my jacket," Faith said, taking it off and placing it softly on Buffy's shoulders.

"Thanks," Buffy said, while smiling softly and blushing slightly.

"You can keep it if you like," Faith said with a pleasant smile.

"Really? Thanks," Buffy said.

"So, you ready to go?" asked Faith, fidgeting a little.

"Yeah sure," said Buffy while Faith opened her door again and she got in.

Faith got in on the other side and they headed to their next destination. The car ride was quiet; both of them in deep thought about the kiss. Twenty minutes later they arrived and Faith got out of the car, went around to the other side and helped Buffy out. When Buffy stepped out she was once again stunned. They were at this small yet beautiful restaurant. They headed inside and Buffy noticed that they were the only ones there; she looked at Faith and asked the obvious:

"Are we the only ones here?"

"Yup… you don't mind, do you?" Faith asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, not at all," Buffy said with a smile.

"Ok," Faith said.

The waiter approached them and said "Hello Miss Lehane, right this way."

They were led to their table. Faith pulled Buffy's chair out for her to sit down and then took her own seat. When they were both settled the waiter handed them their menus and left after adding, "I'll be back in a minute to take your orders."

"Thanks," Faith said as she and Buffy started to look over their menus. Two minutes later their waiter was back.

"So what will you lovely ladies have tonight," he asked politely.

Buffy and Faith ordered their food and the waiter walked away.

"This place is beautiful Faith," Buffy said looking around.

'Yeah, it has a certain charm to it," Faith said, smiling at Buffy.

"Yeah it does," said Buffy, smiling at Faith.

They talked casually until their food arrived; when it did they stopped talking and started eating. Every once in a while they would stop eating a look at each other lovingly, both blushing when they caught the other staring. When they were done they just sat there looking at each other.

"You are so beautiful B," Faith said, breaking the silence.

"Not as much as you are Faith," Buffy said, looking down slightly and blushing.

Faith reached her hand across the table and gently took Buffy's hand in hers, running her thumb in soft circles on Buffy's palm while looking deeply into her eyes. Buffy looked into Faith's whiskey colored eyes and smiled lovingly at her. They both leaned in; when their lips met it was like fireworks erupted between the two. Their kiss was slow and sensual, passionate and needing. Faith's tongue softly entered Buffy's hot mouth and their tongues met heatedly. Faith's hand softly reached up and she cupped Buffy's cheek bringing her closer, and only when both of them were in dire need of oxygen did they break the kiss. Faith kept her hand on Buffy's cheek, softly running her thumb across her skin. Buffy leaned into the touch and kissed the palm of Faith's hand. Moments later the waiter came to their table and cleared his throat, causing both Buffy and Faith to look up at him.

"I am sorry to interrupt you ladies," said the waiter with an apologetic smile as he cleared the plates from the table and left them the bill.

"Faith thank you for this wonderful day. You've really outdone yourself," Buffy said with a smile, kissing Faith softly on the lips.

"You're worth it all B, no big," said Faith, smiling softly.

"So are you ready to go to your next and last surprise?" Faith asked with a smile.

"There's more? Wow… yeah I guess I'm ready to leave," said Buffy.

Faith got up from her seat and walked over to Buffy, pulling her seat out and helping her up. Faith paid the bill and they walked out hand in hand to her car where Faith again opened Buffy's door for her. When Buffy got in Faith walked to the other side of the car and got in herself. She started up the car and they drove off to their next destination…

To be continued

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry it took me so long to update my fic, hopefully by next Monday i'll have another chapter up 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to Know You

Summary: This is AU. Buffy is a psychologist and Faith is the owner of a bookstore. Will this be the start of a great friendship or a magnificent relationship?

* * *

**Previously:** "Faith thank you for this wonderful day. You've really outdone yourself," Buffy said with a smile, kissing Faith softly on the lips.

"You're worth it all B, no big," said Faith, smiling softly.

"So are you ready to go to your next and last surprise?" Faith asked with a smile.

"There's more? Wow… yeah I guess I'm ready to leave," said Buffy.

Faith got up from her seat and walked over to Buffy, pulling her seat out and helping her up. Faith paid the bill and they walked out hand in hand to her car where Faith again opened Buffy's door for her. When Buffy got in Faith walked to the other side of the car and got in herself. She started up the car and they drove off to their next destination…

To be continued

* * *

As Faith drove she kept stealing glances at Buffy, admiring her beauty. She smiled to herself, thinking she was the luckiest woman in the world to have such a wonderful person sitting next to her. Faith drove for about five more minutes before making a turn onto a dirt road and kept driving. She stopped the car and turned to look at Buffy.

"Wow Faith, this is so gorgeous," Buffy said, looking out and seeing the whole city, the lights glimmering in the night. It was a stunning sight.

"You like?" asked Faith, looking intently at Buffy.

"Yeah… it's absolutely beautiful, how did you find this place?" Buffy asked.

"Well, um, I was driving one day and I saw this dirt road, I decided to see what was beyond it and found this place. I always come here just to think and relax," Faith said with a small smile.

They looked at the sight before them for what seemed like an eternity until Buffy said, "Faith, you have more than outdone yourself, this place is so beautiful. I just wanted to thank you," Buffy said, as she leaned in and kissed Faith softly on the lips.

When the kiss broke Faith said, "No need for thanks B, it was my pleasure." Faith leaned in slowly and gave Buffy a passionate kiss, both of their tongues dueling. Faith gently cupped her neck, slowly moving her hand upwards burying it in Buffy's hair, pulling her closer. The kiss got more heated until Faith moved her hand to Buffy's breast. Buffy moved her away, breaking the kiss and saying:

"Faith, I don't want this to be a one night stand okay, so can we take it slow?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, sure… I'm sorry if I was pushing too hard B. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Faith said softly.

"It's ok Faith, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I was just trying to say that I'm not that easy," Buffy said.

"Don't I know it," Faith murmured underneath her breath.

"Excuse me?" Buffy said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying I know you're not easy and that's a good thing… I so didn't mean it to come out like that," Faith babbled.

Buffy started to giggle. "I was just playing with you Faith, I know what you meant."

"Oh okay… I just didn't want to make you think I was only with you to get in your pants… I want more than that," Faith said softly.

"You didn't make me think that Faith. I was just playing around," Buffy said, giving Faith a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay," Faith mumbled between kisses.

They spent hours kissing, but it was getting late so they broke apart and Faith asked, "So you want to go home? Wait, I didn't mean it like that, I meant do you want me to drive you home?" Faith stuttered out.

Buffy giggled again. "Yes, I'm getting tired so… that would be a good idea."

"Okay, " Faith said, turning the engine on after giving Buffy one final kiss on the lips.

Faith started driving to Buffy's house with one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting by her side. As she was driving she felt something grab her hand and when she looked down it was Buffy taking her hand and holding it. Faith looked at Buffy and smiled lovingly at her, squeezing her hand softly.

The drive to Buffy's house was filled with loving glances and soft touches. Forty minutes later they arrived at Buffy's house and Faith got out of the car and went around to open Buffy's door. She helped Buffy out of the car and closed the door. They walked hand in hand to Buffy's front porch. Both of them were suddenly nervous, neither knowing where they would go from there.

"So…" Faith said.

"Yes…" Buffy said.

"Umm… I guess this is goodnight," Faith said and softly leaned in to give Buffy a light, lingering kiss. When they broke apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Out of nowhere, Buffy asked….

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to Know You

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:** The drive to Buffy's house was filled with loving glances and soft touches. Forty minutes later they arrived at Buffy's house and Faith got out of the car and went around to open Buffy's door. She helped Buffy out of the car and closed the door. They walked hand in hand to Buffy's front porch. Both of them were suddenly nervous, neither knowing where they would go from there.

"So…" Faith said.

"Yes…" Buffy said.

"Umm… I guess this is goodnight," Faith said and softly leaned in to give Buffy a light, lingering kiss. When they broke apart they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Out of nowhere, Buffy asked….

To be continued

* * *

Out of nowhere, Buffy asked…. 

"Hey, umm, Faith… do you, like, want to come in?"

Faith was surprised by Buffy's sudden question. She had some choices to make now, and she knew that if they went inside that house they would end up rushing it and having sex. 'Although she did say come in; maybe she's changed her mind"

"Umm… look Buffy it's not that I don't want you, believe me I do. But like you said before, you didn't want to rush it and I totally understand why B, I do. So, umm, I think I am just going to go," Faith said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy said looking down and twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey…" Faith softly cupped Buffy's cheek making her look up. "Don't look down B we have all the time in the world right?" Faith said with a smile, looking deeply into Buffy's eyes.

"Yeah," Buffy said with a small smile. Faith leaned in and gave Buffy a soft kiss on the lips, Buffy deepening the kiss by sliding her tongue into Faith's hot, wet mouth. They kissed for a while, passion and need building up in both of them until Faith moaned and pulled away.

"Well B, I guess I need to get going. I had a great time with you," Faith said, giving Buffy one final kiss on the lips. Faith casually walked away with a slight sway to her hips, leaving Buffy mesmerized as she whispered a soft, "Goodbye."

As Faith walked back to her car she didn't see a nearby shadowy figure standing at the curve of the road with a menacing scowl. However, Faith got a deep down feeling in her stomach and it wasn't the good kind of feeling either. She got in her car and looked towards the curve to find nothing but some leaves being blown by the mild wind. Faith shook her head thinking she was going out of her mind, started the car and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Faith woke up with a smile on her face. Finally things were looking up for Buffy and her. She stayed in bed thinking about Buffy for a while until she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and got up, put on a t-shirt and some shorts and headed towards the door. As she opened it she was suddenly pushed in, falling backwards to the floor.

"How could you cheat on me you bitch?" Lizzy screamed at Faith, fuming.

"What the hell?" Faith said, still a bit confused.

"Don't act stupid with me Faith," Lizzy said menacingly.

"I'm not acting stupid I just want to know what the hell you are doing in my house you psychotic bitch," Faith yelled, getting up and looking at her.

"I love you Faith! God damn it I love you and I know you love me too, why can't you just admit it?" Lizzy said the end in a mere whisper, walking closer to Faith with a weird smile on her face.

"Get the fuck out of here," Faith scowled, backing away from Lizzy.

"Come on Faithy, you know you want me. You know you love me," Lizzy said, backing Faith into a wall. She placed her hands on either side of Faith on the wall, leaning in close. Lizzy was about to kiss Faith when she was suddenly pushed away.

"What the hell? Get the fuck out of here! I don't want you, get that into your sick and twisted head," Faith said as she grabbed Lizzy and walked her to the door.

"You love me Faith and I'm going to show you, you just wait and see Faithy. I love you." Those were the last words Lizzy said as Faith closed the door on her. Faith groaned and shook her head; it was way too early in the morning for this shit. She walked towards the couch and sat down, squinting her eyes a little due to the sunlight coming in through her window. She ran her hand over her face with a yawn and lay down on the couch.

An hour later the phone rang and Faith woke up with a groan. She got the phone and answered in a husky voice:

"Hello?"

"Hey, guess who this is?" said the chipper voice.

"Um…" Faith said, still in a sleepy haze.

"Faith? It's Buffy, can't you recognize my voice?" she asked, a bit upset.

"Oh Buffy, I'm sorry I just woke up so shit ain't that clear. By the way, how did you get my phone number? I don't remember ever giving it to you."

"Well last night when you gave me your jacket your wallet was in it, so I decided to call you to tell you I have your wallet. I didn't mean to wake you up though," Buffy said.

"Oh that's fine, I was just about to get up anyway," Faith said.

"Ok, so Faith do you, like, want to meet up at that coffee place so I can give you your wallet?"

"Yeah sure, can we meet in like an hour?" Faith asked.

"Yeah sure, see you later Faith," Buffy said.

"Bye B," Faith said and waited for Buffy to hang up. When Buffy hung up she got up and with a spring in her step and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to Know You

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Previously:** "Ok, so Faith do you, like, want to meet up at that coffee place so I can give you your wallet?"

"Yeah sure, can we meet in like an hour?" Faith asked.

"Yeah sure, see you later Faith," Buffy said.

"Bye B," Faith said and waited for Buffy to hang up. When Buffy hung up she got up with a spring in her step and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

To be continued…

* * *

When Faith got out of the shower she made a quick dash into her room because she was freezing her ass off. She shivered slightly as she started to put her clothes on, cursing to high heaven for not bringing her clothes into her bathroom so she could change there. When Faith was fully dressed she looked at her watch and saw that she needed to get going. She walked out of her room, grabbed her keys from on top of the TV and headed out the door, then got in her car and drove to the coffee shop.

As she arrived Faith saw Buffy sitting at one of the tables outside drinking her coffee, waiting patiently for her. Faith sat in her car for a few extra minutes admiring Buffy's innate beauty. Faith sighed smiling lovingly at Buffy, thinking how lucky she was to have met her. Such an amazing person and incredibly hot to boot. That face and, damn, that little body that just makes you want to… Faith smirked and squirmed a little in her seat. "Okay Faith, cool your jets, 'cause if you don't you are so going to jump her right here and now… thinking about it, maybe that's not such a bad idea. She looks extremely hot in those tight little jeans fitting her butt perfectly and that equally tight top." Faith started to get a little flushed watching Buffy just sitting there and then found herself concentrating on the little drop of coffee that settled on Buffy's lip. "Damn, to be that drop or better yet to suck on those deliciously pouty lips of hers." Faith bit her bottom lip, looking lustfully at Buffy. Faith got lost in her horny daydream and didn't realize a figure was approaching her.

She heard a knock on her car window and shook her head, looking up to find Buffy's smirking face there. Faith smiled softly and rolled down the window.

"So do you always like to perve on people while they are drinking their coffee?" Buffy asked, smirking a little more when she saw that Faith was slightly flushed.

"What… what are you talking about? I wasn't doing anything," Faith said, not looking Buffy in the eyes because she was so embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Really? Then why are you drooling?" Buffy asked, pointing at the non-existent drool. Faith's hand went up to her lips to wipe the drool away, afraid that she had actually done it. Buffy started laughing slightly when Faith realized that Buffy had been lying and that she had just been caught again. There was no way of denying it now.

When Buffy's laughter died down a bit she said, "You are too cute Faith."

"Am not," Faith said, playfully glaring at Buffy.

"Are too. Now get out of this car, pervy," Buffy said playfully at Faith.

"I am not and have never been a perve, thank you very much," Faith said while getting out of her car and locking it.

"Uh huh. Keep lying to yourself, Faith," Buffy said as they both walked to where Buffy had been sitting.

"Whatever," Faith said, sitting down along with Buffy.

"Aww, don't get grumpy cutie," Buffy said, leaning over and pinching Faith's cheek.

Faith glared at her. "Don't pinch my cheeks. You are not my grandmother."

"But how can I resist when I have such a cute little honey bunny like you sitting here across from me," Buffy said playfully with a smile.

"Honey bunny? What the hell Buffy?" Faith said looking at Buffy strangely.

Buffy cracked up laughing as Faith continued glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. You just look so cute when you're grumpy," Buffy said at Faith as her laughter died down.

"Whatever," Faith said, sitting there with her arms crossed.

Buffy giggled slightly. "So you want some coffee or something?"

"No, I'm good." Faith said, looking at Buffy. She sighed in defeat, realising she couldn't stay mad at Buffy.

"Okay," Buffy said, smiling lightly at Faith.

"Anyway, how long have you been waiting here?" Faith asked, looking lovingly into Buffy's eyes.

"Umm, I've been here for a while now, I couldn't wait to get my morning coffee," Buffy said, holding up her cup of coffee and taking a sip out of it.

"Ok, cool," Faith said as her eyes drifted down to Buffy's breasts. Damn the girl had a great rack… so suckable.

Buffy looked up to find Faith checking her out. She watched in amusement as Faith started to get flushed yet again. Buffy chuckled, thinking Faith was just like a teenage boy. But then she is too cute when she gets all flushed… wonder what she would look like when she... Buffy and Faith were distracted out of their thoughts when they heard a car honk.

"It's getting way too loud here, you want to, umm… go to my apartment where it's more quiet? It's not that far away from here…" Faith asked.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy said with a smile, getting up and throwing away her finished coffee.

They both walked towards Faith's car, Faith opened the car door for Buffy and waited until she got in, then walked to the other side of the car and got in herself. She turned on her car and started the drive to her apartment, wondering what they might get up to once they arrived. Faith smirked and kept driving, trying to keep her thoughts as clean as possible so she wouldn't kill them in a car crash.

Faith parked her car in the parking lot and got out, then went around the car to help Buffy out. They walked towards Faith's apartment, Buffy discreetly intertwining her fingers with Faith's as they walked. When they got to Faith's door, Faith searched her pockets for the keys. Finding them, she got them out and softly unlocked the door, holding it open so Buffy could come in.

When Buffy walked in she looked around the apartment and said, "You have a great apartment Faith."

"Thanks, you can take a seat if you like," said Faith. She put her keys on top of her TV as she watched Buffy sit on her couch.

Faith walked over and sat next to Buffy; both of them sitting there in silence until Faith tried to break the silence, asking, "So…you want something to drink?"

"Umm, water please," Buffy said.

"Ok, coming right up," Faith said as she got up and went into the kitchen. She got a clean glass and put water in it, then walked back into her living room only to find Buffy asleep on her couch. Faith stood there for a minute admiring Buffy's sleeping form before she shook her head, smiling as she set the glass of water down on the coffee table and went into her room to get a blanket. She came back into the living room and lovingly put the blanket on top of Buffy. Leaning down, she kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, B." Faith then sat on the floor near the couch and turned on the TV, putting it on mute and starting to flip through the channels.

To be continued…

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to Know You

Author's Note: I am changing this chap a little by putting it in first person, I am kind of experimenting with this for another story and I want to see if you guys like it and see if I am doing it right.

* * *

**Previously:** Faith walked over and sat next to Buffy; both of them sitting there in silence until Faith tried to break the silence, asking, "So… you want something to drink?" 

"Umm, water please," Buffy said.

"Ok, coming right up," Faith said as she got up and went into the kitchen. She got a clean glass and put water in it, then walked back into her living room only to find Buffy asleep on her couch. Faith stood there for a minute admiring Buffy's sleeping form before she shook her head, smiling as she set the glass of water down on the coffee table and went into her room to get a blanket. She came back into the living room and lovingly put the blanket on top of Buffy. Leaning down, she kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, B." Faith then sat on the floor near the couch and turned on the TV, putting it on mute and starting to flip through the channels.

To be continued…

* * *

I must've dosed off too because next thing I know I feel someone lightly tapping my shoulder. I open one of my eyes and what I see scares the hell out of me, so I jump back and hit my head on the armrest of the couch. That fucker hurt I'm telling you. 

"Oh my god, are you okay Faith?" Buffy says, kneeling down in front of me with concern in her eyes. Damn she's hot. My eyes travel down to her cleavage.

"Yeah I'm good," I say as my eyes travel back up and I look her in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Buffy says to me and ever so slightly caresses my cheek. God that feels good. I lean in to her touch a little and she smiles this little caring smile. She is so hot.

"It's okay, no big deal." I smile up at her and she leans forward a little and kisses me lightly on the lips, I kiss her back and run my tongue slowly over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opens her mouth ever so slightly and I enter her mouth with my tongue, exploring her mouth for a while before I start massaging her tongue with mine. She moans and leans into me more while I wrap my arms around her. This is heaven. I could kiss her for eternity. She breaks the kiss and looks deeply into my eyes, then rests her head on my shoulder and snuggles into me. I don't know what to do; I mean I've never had anyone snuggle up to me like this, so I awkwardly tighten my arms around her. She kind of notices I'm not comfortable so she pulls back slightly and looks at me a little worried.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no you didn't do anything wrong it's just, umm, I don't know, nobody has ever snuggled up to me before…" I say, without even thinking. Oh god, why the hell did I say that? Now she's going to think I'm a weird fuck.

"Oh okay… well can I? Or do you not like it?" she asks me, looking up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes that can just make me melt.

"I like it," I say, smiling at her as she slowly leans in and wraps her arms around my waist. This feels like heaven. I hold her tight against me as she nuzzles my neck and then softly starts kissing it and I feel all my blood travel south. Buffy gently nibbles on my pulse point and I moan a little. What is she doing to me? This feels so good.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short you guys. I was on Spring Break and got real lazy. Sorry smiles sheepishly


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to Know You

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy stops nibbling on my pulse, pulls away and looks into my eyes. "You know ever sense I met you I've felt happier?" Buffy said with a bright smile

"Really now?" I say with a smirk but then I decide to tell her the truth

"We've only known each other for a short period of time but… to be honest I feel the same way B" I say to her and watch her smile widen even more.

"Well…you want me to make you even happier?" Buffy said with a mischievous look on her face as her hands worked their way underneath my shirt and up to my breasts but right when she was about to touch them her cell phone rang.

"Ugh, we have no luck huh?" I say as B looks at me pouting and answers her phone.

"Yes? Uh huh…okay I'll be right there, Is he ok?" Buffy said concern written all over her face as she finished her conversation and hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay B?"

"No, Angel just got into a car accident, he is in the hospital. I need to go there as soon as possible, could you please drive me to the hospital?" Buffy said as she got up and offered her hand to me.

"Yeah sure B, anything for you." I took Buffy's hand and got up. I grabbed my car keys and we headed towards the hospital.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine B" I say trying to calm her down.

"What about if he is not Faith? He is like my older brother If I lose him I don't know what I'll do." Buffy said on the brink of tears.

"Hey, don't cry it will all be okay." I said taking Buffy's hand in mine.

The car ride was quite after that, I would occasionally look at B and see how truly distraught she was and it would break my heart. I had never seen her like this, granted I hadn't known her for so long but still she was my fucking girl and I wanted to protect her, make her happy.

When we arrived at the hospital she immediately jumped out of the car and ran inside. I still had to park the car so she had to go inside by herself; I didn't like that idea one bit. I wanted to be with her every second but she couldn't wait to get out the car so I had to drop her off. Once I had parked the car I went inside the hospital, I found her in the waiting room crying her eyes out.

"What's wrong Buffy?" I said sitting next to her and awkwardly wrapping my arms around her.

"They…they said he was in critical condition and that he might not make it." She cried her eyes out as she said this and buried her face in my neck. I could feel her warm tears against my neck; I could feel the agony she was feeling with every sob. My heart was breaking for her, I wish there was something I could do to fix this.

All of a sudden a bright blue light starts shinning across from us and everything and everyone is frozen. A beautiful woman with piercing glowing green eyes and porcelain white skin appeared.

"Why do you call upon me again Faith?" She said with an annoyed tone

"What? Who are you? I didn't call on nobody." I said cringing away from her. I turned to look at Buffy but she was frozen just like everyone else.

"Oh, that's right you don't remember do you? I casted that spell so long ago I forgot exactly what you asked for." The woman said as she walked towards me. I tried to move away from her but I couldn't I was transfixed. As soon as she put her index finger on my forehead I felt like a bulldozer was running through my brain. Such pain, such agony all the memories started rushing back. The spell…the pain…the sadness…the depression…getting to know you…my calling…

To be continues

Author's Note: I hadn't updated in a while and i thought i owed it to you guys to at least finish this story, i know the chapters are still short though but I wrote it today and wanted to get the story out there to you guys as soon as possible. No one re-read it so it probably has some mistakes to it, I'm only human lol. Hope you guys like the way the story is heading.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This update is a little longer but again written in one day. I know it will have grammatical errors but again I'm only human. Thank you to the original bad girl Nicole you where the first to review chapter 14, you don't know how happy that made me please keep writing your wonderful stories. I also want to thanks kenyon87 for reviewing and don't worry this is a Faith/Buffy story after all ;). Ful-of-faith I'm a big fan of your stories and I am ecstatic you enjoy mine. And last but not least I want to thank DS your review today made me update as quick as I did. THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU!!! Hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------

I could remember everything again; I could remember when Buffy and I first met. God I was so young and she was so beautiful, how could I have let myself end up in prison? Being in prison was a nightmare but when I got out and saved Angel…Angel the only person that believed in me.

"Do you wish to continue with this life? Are you willing to let Angel die?" She asked looking at me directly in the eyes with those piercing green ones.

"I…" I started to speak but stammered. What do I do? I look back at Buffy sitting there frozen tears evident in the rim of those beautiful hazel eyes.

I remember how she looked when I came back to her. I wanted to help her defeat the first but she hated me so much, she wanted me dead and all I wanted was her forgiveness for being so stupid. When we defeated the first she looked so happy and we were sort of getting along. I messed around with Principal Wood but that was only because I needed to forget her. When we left Sunnydale the first place she went to was Angel's god I got so jealous; I wanted her all to myself but how could she love someone like me?

After everything happened nobody even acknowledged my presence, it was like everyone just used me for the fight and then just threw me away. Angel was too wrapped up in the Buffy dilemma to even notice me; I was slowly sinking into my own hell hole. I never came out of my room and everyone was happy not seeing the sluty killer.

I walk over and saw Angel laying on the surgeons table and a bunch of doctors around him. One of the doctors has paddles in his hands; I guess Angel is really not going to make it.

"Dear, you have to make a decision right now." She said putting her tremendously hot hand on my shoulder.

"I don't fucking know ok?" I screamed at her as tears started pouring out of my eyes.

She looked at me with a sad smile and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her warmth encircle me like a cloak as tears kept raining down. "I can't be happy can I? I'm meant to suffer for all of the bad things I have done." Faith said between hiccups.

"Calm down dear." The woman said holding me tighter.

"No, undo all of this bullshit I don't deserve anything" I said pushing her away, wiping away my tears vigorously. I remember rose petals falling from my wrists as I sunk deeper and deeper into the darkness, rain drops fell on the rose petals and they danced as I smiled and laid my head back on my headboard as the curtains closed slowly until I was in front of this woman.

"Faith, do you honestly want to return?" The woman said

"_Why are you here?" The woman said as she got up off of her throne._

"_What? Who are you lady?" I said looking at my surrounding confused as fuck._

"_You don't know why you are here?" The woman asked quizzically at her._

"_What the fuck, are we just going to keep asking questions or are we going to get some answers?" I said stepping closer to her._

"_We will get answers as soon as you give them to me. How did you get here?" The woman said with a very stern tone._

"_I honestly don't know, I was in my room and then all of a sudden I'm here with you." I said as I examined her closely. _

"_Hmm…okay well there must some divine power that loves you little one because people don't get sent to me for no reason." She said with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. _

"_Who are you? You better not dodge that question again." I said with a determined look._

"_And if I don't? What are you going to do? Kill me?" She laughed shaking her head._

"_I don't appreciate being laughed at." I said_

"_I am Hera, queen of the gods." She said with a smirk on her face._

"_Proud of that aren't you?" I said rolling my eyes._

"_Why yes I am." She said as she sat back on her throne._

"_So who was the stupid ass god or divine power who sent me to you? What do you want?" I said with a sigh._

"_That I do not know right this moment, but what I can tell you is that I can grant you one wish." Hera said looking at me right in the eyes. _

"I can't even be happy when I wished I didn't know anyone because this shit happens." I said as I motioned to everything around me. "Just bring me back to my hell hole." I said shaking my head. Hera moved closer to me and caressed my cheek with her soft warm hand. "Okay, but remember this. You are only as good as you think you are no one will take you seriously if you don't take yourself seriously. Get out of this rut Faith, you are better than this." She told me. I could hear her voice echoing in my head then everything became dark.

"Faith…Faith!!" I heard someone scream out as well as footsteps near me.

"Angel, come in here fast!" I heard what sounded like Cordelia's voice.

My eyes fluttered open and all I could see was a bright ass light. "What the fuck?" I said trying to get up but found it more difficult than I thought.

"Hey, take it easy Faith." I heard Cordelia say as she walked close to me.

I looked up at Cordelia and I smiled. "Hey C, what the fuck am I doing here?" I said looking around. "And where the fuck am I?"

"Your at the hospital Faith, you don't remember what you did?" Cordelia said looking at me with a worried look on her face.

"Umm…all I remember are rose petals…Hera…B." I shook my head confused. What it all a dream?

"I found you in your room laying on your bed, your wrists and legs where covered in blood and so was the bed." Cordelia said slowly as she walked closer to my bed.

"Oh…" I said looking away from Cordelia. Was it all a dream? I questioned myself but then what Hera said repeated itself in my head over and over again.

" You better not pull some shit like that again Faith or I swear to god I will beat the living shit out off you, I don't care if you're a slayer." Cordelia declared as she looked at me with the meanest most aggressive look on her face.

"Whoa hold up there C." I started laughing but ended up coughing instead. "What happened to the nice Cordelia who was in this room five seconds ago?"

"She is gone now that I see your sorry ass is better, I can't believe you did this. I should really smack you right now Faith." Cordelia said looking down at Faith.

"You're going to hurt the weak Cordy? I thought you where supposed to do the total opposite." I said in a smart ass tone.

"Don't get smart with me Faith. You are so lucky you're a slayer or you would have been dead." Cordelia replies

"Yeah...yeah don't worry about me C. I'm 100% indestructible." I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, whatever Faith. I should..." Cordelia was interrupted by someone coming in the room.

A timid "Hey..." Was all I had to hear from her to make my heart racing for the millionth time.

To be continued....

Pls review i want to know what you guys honesty think :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Rating: M

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Title: Getting to know you

------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: So school just started and I'm really beat and tired but thanks to the last person that reviewed (aka Alex) you motivated me into finishing chapter 16. I also want to thank everyone that reviewed you guys rock. I hope you like this chapter and where it's going. I'll try to update soon but with me you never know. HOPE YOU ENJOY!! Btw when it's in italics that means that's what is going on in Faith's mind.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey B" I said looking away. _I love you B. I need you please don't leave me._ I controlled what my heart was telling me to say.

"Hey Faith. Are…you okay?" Buffy said to me as she cautiously stepped in the room.

"Hell yeah 5x5." I said to her giving her a dimpled smile.

"You look more like your 2x5 there Faith but I'll take your word for it." Buffy said offering me a slight smile.

"Yeah…" Was the last thing I said before awkward silence settled upon us.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile up in the heavens….**

Hera is sitting in her thrown looking at the display of feelings or lack thereof being showcased in Faith's room.

"Hmm she is an interesting one." Hera said to herself as she watched Faith closely.

"You are no Aphrodite, Hera." Demeter said.

"What bring you here my dear sister?" Hera's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Nothing, but I do see your playing with human lives again." Demeter said snapping her fingers conjuring up a seat.

"I'm not playing with anything Demeter and I wouldn't be so quick to judge if I where you" Hera said looking at her sister.

"Oh I see someone has a temper but no worries Hera I'm not the one you need to worry about. Remember darling you still need to pick your champion you're the only Olympian who doesn't have one. You don't want to be viewed as weak do you?" Demeter said and with a wink she was gone.

"She has to be up to something…." Hera said to herself as she disappeared from the room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Faiths pov**

"So I'm going to let you girls talks, I'll be right outside if you need me Faith" Cordelia said to me as she walked out of the room, leaving only Buffy, the awkwardness and I.

"Well I think I hear the crickets chirping from this deafening silence." Buffy said walking towards a chair near by.

"Funny B. So have you and the scoobies decided where to go next?" I asked her trying to sit up.

"Faith I think you should take it easy." Buffy said getting up to come help me.

"Nah B I'm fine you can sit back down I'm 5x5." I said motioning her to sit back down but Buffy wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You need help Faith just admit it!" Buffy practically screamed at me as she helped me sit up.

"Your not 5x5 Faith a person who is quote un quote 5x5 doesn't go around cutting themselves into an oblivion." Buffy said giving a stern look.

"Look B I don't need a mom ok? I lived my whole life without one don't need one now." I said looking away from her getting a little agitated.

"Faith…" Buffy sighed out. "You can't keep going on like this, u barely came out of your room back at the Hyperion and now look at yourself." She sighed out sounding a little sad but I knew it was all an act. Angel probably told her to come here because he was to busy to come himself.

"First of all if I remember correctly you never gave a damn so why now huh? Angel's got you doing his dirty work? He couldn't take time out of his busy fucking schedule." I spat back angrily

"Faith I thought we had put our past behind us…" Buffy said shaking her head.

"Right, just get out of my room please and send C in" I said feeling my heart sink. To think I was with her, I was holding her close to me and she really was in love. Stupid fucking wishes all they are is trouble.

"Faith, don't be like that please." Buffy said with what looked like tears on the rim of those beautiful hazel eyes. Shit B is a hell of an actress I'll give her that much.

"Get Cordelia, Buffy." I sighed out not looking at B.

"Okay…" Was the last thing I heard come out of her mouth before I heard the door close.

_Do you honestly think she was acting? _A voice rang through my brain. I shook my head thinking I was going crazy. _Remember what I said Faith, __you are only as good as you think you are no one will take you seriously if you don't take yourself seriously. Get out of this rut Faith, you are better than this. Stop being so hard headed! _

"God damn it Hera get the fuck out of my head!" I shouted out before I noticed Cordelia was in the room looking at me like I was crazy.

"I really think you need to see someone, you're really worrying me Faith." Cordelia said as she walked over to me and caressed my cheek.

"I'm okay C, I won't lie to you and tell you I'm 100% but I'll be alright." I looked up at Cordelia wondering why she was touching my cheek.

"Why did you lie to Buffy? Why did you make her cry?" She looked down at me with an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head at her. "She doesn't need to know my shit. It's not like she really cares anyway so why bother?" I said shrugging.

"If she didn't give a shit then why did she have tears in her eyes huh genius?"

"I don't know…can we please change the subject Cordy?" I said getting tired of the whole B subject.

"You're not getting off that easy honey but okay for now. Your cuts where bad but your slayers healing got you through it. The doctor wants a psychologist to look at you because self inflicted wounds don't scream, hey I'm doing great! To anyone so be ready for that. The doctor says if the psychologist gives you the go ahead you can be out of here in 2 days." She said sitting down in a near by chair.

"Two fucking days? Come on can't I just sneak out or something C? You know I hate hospitals."

"No, you did this to yourself, your not getting out of it and if I catch you trying to sneak out I swear to the powers I will find a way to make you regret it for the rest of your life." Cordelia said giving me her version of red's resolve face.

"You know how to scare a girl don't you C, I think I like it." I said to her with a wink.

"Yeah whatever. Don't get to comfortable because the psychologist is on her way." As soon as C said that the door knob turned.

"Hello Faith." A familiar voice said my name and I couldn't believe it.

To be continued

Please review and tell me what you think! I don't have a beta so i know there are bound to be many grammatical errors.


End file.
